A molded body which is obtained by molding a molding material according to an injection molding method, a compression molding method, or the like has, in general, residual stress and/or distortion due to thermal expansion/contraction, or curing contraction (in a case where the molding material is a curable material). An annealing process in which the molded body is reheated is carried out after a molding process of the molded body. This annealing process is intended to release the residual stress and cancel the distortion (see Patent Literatures 1 through 3, for example).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration (see FIG. 13) in which a disk substrate 101 is supported by use of a substrate supporting member 120. In this configuration, this substrate supporting member 120 supports a whole surface of one main surface of the disk substrate 101 except an outer circumferential end portion 105 and an inner circumferential end portion 106 of the one main surface so that the occurrence of a burr of the disk substrate 101 is prevented during annealing to the disk substrate 101 that is a molded body.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a configuration (see FIG. 14) in which clamping plates 201 through 204 made of aluminum or the like are provided in a total of four directions, that is, front and back surface directions and a pair of both side-surface directions of a molded body 205, so as to prevent a warp of the molded body 205 during annealing of the molded body 205 that is a plate-like thermoplastic resin.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a configuration in which distortion of a molded article is eliminated, by separately providing a heating section having a heating plate and a cooling section having a cooling plate in an annealing apparatus for a wafer molded body and thereby allowing the annealing apparatus to heat and cool the molded body successively.